


5 months

by apricotluv



Category: SNH48
Genre: 75cp, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotluv/pseuds/apricotluv
Summary: Everything started when Star48 Culture Media sent few girls to a survival show, Youth With You 2. Most of them are from Team SII, and one of them is Wuzhe's favorite." For 5 months. "
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	5 months

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for fun, and i'm still new to snh girls
> 
> i just knew them through qcyn2
> 
> some things might not be accurate but i'll try my best
> 
> a/n : this story will be a throwback

Xu Jiaqi.

Just by hearing the name could make Wuzhe turned red and smiled like an idiot. The only girl that Wuzhe love the most. The only one that she only wanted to be with.

It's hard to see both of them being separated in every MC. Even if one of them is far away, the other one will try her best to stay beside her.

75 couple. That's the ship name for both of them. Fans might think they're shipping them just for fun.

But they never knew,

That their ship is actually true.

Holding hands, hugging and kissing each other, and even seducing each other.

It's common for Team SII to see it, and they're the only one who knew about their relationship. That's why they didn't really mind about their skinships.

" I'll be away for 5 months. " 

" 5 months?! "

" Y-Yes.. " 

Their company sent few girls to a survival show, Youth With You 2. And Jiaqi is one of the lucky girl among them.

Wuzhe is happy for her girlfriend. Atleast she have the chance to be on stage again as they will be graduating on October this year.

But there is pain inside her heart. She won't be able to spend her time with Kiki like they usually do.

Eating together, passed out in the studio after practice together, flirting with each other and so on.

She won't be able to do all of that for freaking 5 months.

" Come on babe, don't be sad. You know I hate seeing you being sad. " Kiki tried to comfort her girlfriend who just sit on their bed and being silent.

" I know how much you love being on stage. I'm not sad because of that. But... " Wuzhe can't even finish her sentence as she bursts into tears. Nothing hurts Kiki more than this when seeing her loved one cries.

Wuzhe rarely cried in front of her. She'll always be the one who will protect and comfort her. 

" I might be far from you, but you can call me or chat me anytime. 3a.m.? I don't mind at all. " Kiki said, pulling the other one into her arms. She don't want to feel guilty for leaving Wuzhe just like that.

" Are you sure you wouldn't mind? You never know how much I'm going to miss you." Wuzhe said as she still crying in Kiki's embrace.

" Of course, remember that I'm always here for you no matter what. " Kiki answered. The other one slowly stopped crying and wiped her tears.

They have only one week to spend their time together before Kiki leave.

Wuzhe stared at her girlfriend who is preparing for their dinner. From the top to the bottom, she can't let go of her eyes. Wuzhe thought that nothing is more gorgeous than her girlfriend.

She stood up and walked towards her. Kiki turned around as she felt a pair of arms hugging her from back. Wuzhe kissed the crook of her neck, making her slightly shivered.

" B-Babe I'm cooking right now.." 

" No need to cook. I'll just eat something more delicious. "

" What is it? "

Instead of answering Kiki's question, Wuzhe leaned closer before connecting their lips together. The kiss was soft and delicate. She let her hands made its way to the other one's waist and pulled her closer. She lifted Kiki's legs and make her sit on the counter.

" W-Wuzhe.. " Kiki moaned as Wuzhe trailed kisses on her jaw down to her neck. She groaned again when she felt Wuzhe is sucking her weak spot, obviously leaving marks. She grabbed on Wuzhe's hair, wanting her to do more. 

" Let's go to our bed. " Wuzhe said as she wrapped Kiki's legs on her waist and carried her to the bed. She pushed her girlfriend on the bed and quickly pinned Kiki's hands beside her head before hovering on top her.

Kiki slightly moaned when Wuzhe's hands roamed on her body and tugging on the hem of her shirt, slowly taking it off. " W-Wuzhe fuck.." She can't hold her moan as the other one enjoyed herself on her boobs. " I can't believe you didn't wear your bra, so naughty huh? " 

" A-Ahhh..! " Kiki groaned when she felt her nipple is wrapped around Wuzhe's mouth. Wuzhe sucked it like a hungry baby meanwhile her free hand massaged the other one. The sensation of Wuzhe's hands all over her was almost too much for her. Her entire body buzzed with pleasure and she could feel herself getting hot and wet.

Wuzhe pulled away and pressed her lips together, shifted her gaze downwards towards the other girl’s shorts. She then looked up at her again as she tugged on the waistband. “ Babe, may I take this off? ” Wuzhe whispered.

Kiki felt flustered, but she just nodded thinking about how her girlfriend turned her on. She covered her face with her hands and lifted her hips off the bed, making it easier for Wuzhe to pull her shorts down. She eagerly pulled them all the way down her hips, leaving Kiki only in her soaked underwear.

" It's not fair, take your clothes off too babe. ” Kiki demanded. Wuzhe smiled as she obeyed the other girl's demand, removing her top and pulling her own shorts off. She leaned down to kiss her again, pressing their lower bodies together. Kiki combed her fingers into Wuzhe's hair as she slipped her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. She rocked her hips upward against to feel the other girl's clothed pussy, grinding against hers. They moaned softly in between their kisses.

Wuzhe broke the kiss to look at the other girl again. Kiki was hot, her eyes full of lusts. She grinded her hips some more, causing friction at the spot where the other girl’s pussy was rubbing against hers. 

Wuzhe leaned down again, kissing her neck, then her chest, and worked her way down.   
When she got low enough to press her wet lips against the other girl’s stomach, she moved a hand between Kiki’s legs and rubbed her clothed pussy. Such a tease.

“ W-Wuzhe please….” the other girl groaned, bucking her hips impatiently and bit her lip nervously. " What do you want babe? Beg for it. " Wuzhe know what the other girl wanted, but she don't want to give it yet. She wanted to tease her girlfriend first.

" J-Just take it off already..! " Kiki screamed. Wuzhe just smirked, seeing how impatient her girlfriend can be. She slowly pulled the other girl's underwear down and throw it somewhere in the room that only God knows. Kiki shuddered as she felt cold air brushing against her wet folds.

Wuzhe didn’t waste any time as she pressed her tongue against her slit, licking it hungrily. Kiki turned to a moaning mess as Wuzhe lapping up the salty, slightly sour liquids leaking out of her hole. Wuzhe lifted her head up and studied how the other girl responded as she used her thumb to stroke her clit. Kiki was panting heavily, begging for pleasure.

“ I-I want it inside p-please... ” Kiki whined out, looking at Wuzhe in the eyes. Her eyes pleaded for pleasure, making the other girl weak.

Wuzhe easily slipped her middle finger inside the warm walls of her soaking wet pussy, causing Kiki to moan loudly and spread her legs wider. Wuzhe know that she wanted more, so she slid another finger inside her, making it two fingers inside her tight pussy. " A-Ahhh faster b-babe..! " Kiki screamed as Wuzhe thrusted into her pussy at a steady pace so she could feel every inch of her soft walls. 

Wuzhe started fucking her harder as Kiki arched her back, taking all of her in. Her long fingers hit the perfect spot that made the other girl cry out and wrapped her legs around her. She could feel her pussy clenching her fingers, not wanting to let her fingers out. Wuzhe looked up at her girlfriend, finding out that it is quite satisfying seeing her in pleasure.

Kiki could feel that her stomach started to coil up, signalling that she is near her release. Wuzhe hold her hips, pumping her fingers into her pussy harder without any mercy. The way Kiki grabbed her shoulder as desperate moans came out from her mouth encouraged her to do more. The way her insides clenched around her fingers more tightly made Wuzhe realize the other girl’s was coming around her fingers. 

She watched her in amazement as she thrusted her finger, letting the other girl to ride her orgasm. Her entire body trembled while she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. 

She will miss this sight so much.

Wuzhe slowly pulled her fingers away and leaned into her so she could peck her on the lips, her cheek and her forehead. She snuggled in beside her and pulled the blankets over their naked body as she watched the other girl regain her senses.

" That was crazy.. " Kiki finally spoke out and looked at her girlfriend beside her. Wuzhe smiled and pulled her into her arms as Kiki rested her head on her shoulder. " That was special for you, "

" Before you leave me for 5 months. "


End file.
